♆
♆ is the spaceborn of the oceans and the waters in general. ♆ appeared to most people who ever came in contact with ♆ as an old man with a fur robe and seaweed in the hair. ♆ has two daughters, Apzu (Abzu) and Tiamat, who are earthborns of the sweetwaters and the saltwater and originally lived together with ♆. The Creation of the Ulutraci The Ulutraci, the coast people are a race of fishers who were created by ♆ from the ocean's water. ♆ wanted, after it created the oceanborn creatures, to make intelligent life that lives a simple life and adores the work ♆ had created. So ♆ came to the conclusion of taking a couple of drops of water, closed its eyes and focused his energy into the drops, that levitated in the air. When ♆ opened its eyes again, living beings swam in front of ♆ and looked around where they are. When seeing the presence of ♆ they wanted to swim away but ♆ created a wave so great, that all were washed back to ♆. ♆, together with the Ulutraci reached the land and there ♆ revealed them how to build boats from trees, so they can go out fishing and have nourishment for themselves and their family to come. ♆ then taught them how to dive to the ground of the oceans and the Ulutraci followed ♆. There, after they realized the beauty of the undersea, the Ulutraci built towns under the surface of the oceans and seas. This was a great advantage, as the towns were rarely destroyed and many catastrophes were survived by simply leaving the surface villages and retreating to the undersea. ♆ and the Leviathan However, Tiamat was corrupted by ♇ during the War of Chaos and bore ♇ one of ♇'s Terrors of Gaiga, the gigantic octopuslike sea-serpent, Leviathan. This monster corrupted the oceans and made them so dark and lifeless, that even the inhabitants of both the coast and the deepwater themselves weren't able to defeat the Titan. ♆ then in the hour of greatest need decided to descend to Gaiga and opened a portal in the sky and riding on a comet, ♆ crashed with all its might into the Leviathan. When the Leviathan was stunned, ♆ took the fishing net it carried always with it and captured the creature of chaos and dragged it to the floor of the deepest region of the ocean. There ♆ found a cave and opened a portal to the Below, where ♆ sealed the Leviathan into. To even further guarantee the security of the seal, ♆ spanned the net across the cave entrance and enchanted it so the strings will not break. ♆ then reascended to the surface and searched for Tiamat, which in fear of her punishment and still corrupted fled through the waters, but she couldn't escape something that has dominion over her escape road. ♆ stopped Tiamats rage that caused storms in the ocean and healed her chaotic CaBa with then waters of the Fountain of Micael and the Fountain of Azazel and equalized her energy flow and Tiamat came back to her original mental state. Abzu however, feared something like this to happen again and vanished in the land of Gaiga that was created by ♂ and so the Saltwater and the Sweetwater was divided. Category:Being Category:Spaceborn Category:Deity Category:Watermagc-users Category:Unfinished Category:♆